Codename: Arcturus
Codename: Arcturus is the sixth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 32nd episode overall. Plot In the ocean's depths, Pythor leads the Nindroids in attaching balloons to the Overlord's preserved body, allowing them to raise the Nindroid MechDragon. With their leader secure, Pythor, General Cryptor, and the Nindroids take off towards the Lost City of Ouroboros. At the Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' Elemental Powers. Later, at Borg Tower, Master Wu spots General Cryptor aboard a train heading for Ouroborus. He tries to send Jay and Cole to investigate, but they are fighting over Nya once more at Chan’s Theater. Wu sends Kai instead, but the Red Ninja has become overconfident with the heroes' previous victory over the Overlord. As a result, he is attacked by Nindroids, and Pythor himself grabs him, tapes his mouth, and takes him prisoner. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd discover the secret of Arcturus and head for Ouroboros. When they arrive, the floor opens, revealing the OverBorg's ultimate creation, Codename: Arcturus—a rocket designed to reach Delta V, the comet that contains the lost Golden Weapons. The Ninja release Kai and secretly board the rocket, preparing to go somewhere they never expected: space! Cast *Checkout Girl - Jennifer Hayward *Fritz Donnegan - Jillian Michaels *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Min-Droid - Michael Adamthwaite *Narrator - Paul Dobson *Nindroid Driver - Kirby Morrow *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Robo Usher 3000 - Brent Miller *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago ** New Ninjago City *** Borg Tower ** The Lost City of Ouroboros * The Dark Island ** Temple of Light Notes *The Golden Weapons were last seen in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time," where they were believed to have been destroyed after being used against the Mega Weapon. This episode reveals that the weapons survived the event and went into outer space: Contrary to popular belief, the weapons actually landed on a comet called Delta V, not a star named Arcturus. The reason as to why they named the project, Arcturus, and its connection to the celestial zodiac mentioned in the episode, is currently unknown. *In this episode, Lloyd is first seen with the Techno Silver Armor, but in "The Titanium Ninja," he is seen for a brief second in his original Techno Robe. *The Hageman Brothers had a cameo appearance in the theater. This marks the first time they appear in the series. *As of this episode, the four original Ninja finally have their elemental powers fully restored thanks to Lloyd. *While pursuing the Nindroid convoy, Kai says "I love it when a plan comes together," a line associated with the character John "Hannibal" Smith from the 1980s TV series The A-Team. *The way the Ninjas' allies shine Cole and Jay's elemental symbols in the sky to summon them is a reference to the Bat-Signal used to summon Batman. Errors *For a split second, Kai's hair is facing the wrong way. Gallery CARE1006261400002472 001 640x360.jpg Thumbnail 55043.png Thumbnail 55046.png 32TheaterGoers.png Screenshot 2015-09-08-17-26-24.png NyaStalls.png 32JoelArrives.png Download (20).jpg MoS32Earth.jpeg MoS32Lightning.jpeg MoS31Fire.jpeg MoS32Ice.jpeg MoS32Kai, Lloyd and Zane.jpeg pl:Operacja: Arkturus Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:Rebooted Category:Cartoon Network